Lacrimosa Ultio
by Morbid Naneko
Summary: Harry Potter and his twin sister Serenade are prophecy children, when their older brother is called the boy-who-lived from a fake prophecy and their family hates them, they run away, several years later they come back to the wizarding world and throw it for a loop. Will the world be ready for them? Dumbles bashing, Other bashing, Potter bashing, Creature!Gray!Smart Twins
1. Bells and Births

Hullo there Morbid Naneko back and bringing you a new Harry Potter story, yes I know FSWR has not been updated but I have a case of major writers block on that story especially after losing the data for the next chapter. Please forgive me for that and right now I am rereading Timeturners story so I can hopefully get back my muse for the story

**A/N:: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything to do with Harry Potter, I am merely borrowing the characters for my own use and happiness -snickers- although I will be including some of my own OCs and will of course include a chapter with all their info whenever one pops up.**

_"Ask not for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee"_- John Donne (1572-1631)

* * *

_Beware and take heed_  
_For your fate will lie in the power of two_  
_Born from love and scorned by hate_  
_The fate of your lives_  
_Hang in the balance of them_  
_If shown love then the world will be peaceful_  
_If shown hate then the world will fall into war_  
_Beware and take heed  
__For your fate will lie in the power of two._

Pain induced screaming could be heard, nothing short of I hate you and when this is over I will cut off your balls, even with the silencing wards around the room the screams seem to penetrate. Several people stood outside in the waiting room as the wind howled outside and the rain beat against the glass, thunder in the distance such a dreary night.

One man seemed to be pacing back and forth mumbling to himself as he ran a hand through his thick mane of wild looking hair, wincing at every scream that permitted in the waiting room. Pushing up his wire framed glasses he looked over at his two best friends both looking at him with amusement.

"Chill Prongs it is not like you don't already have a child you know, you have already been through this once" a male with stormy gray-blue eyes pointed out seeming very relaxed. The male pacing back and forth now known as Prongs looked at his first best friend "I know Padfoot but still does not help with the anxiety" he muttered growing agitated from the waiting.

A sandy haired shabby looking man placed down his book and stared at him with glowing amber eyes, "Lily will be fine James and for once Sirius is right, you need to relax its not the first child you have and possibly won't be the last" he stated causing the pacing male now no longer known as Prongs but James to relax but right when he did he heard the clock stroke midnight and the first toll of a bell shatter the night cutting through the rain and thunder with ease.

Near the middle of the tolling bell which was after six tolls a nurse slammed the door and walked out briskly "James Potter your wife will see you now" she stated and hurried back in when the doctor screamed he needed the nurse to come back.

That was all James needed before he panicked thinking something was happening to his child or wife and slammed in looking around frantically. A sleeping baby could be seen wrapped in a blue blanket and placed in a hospital cradle, "what is wrong Lils" he yelled out as Remus and Sirius busted through as well.

The tolling of the bell could be heard in the background and as the second to last toll rang another baby could be seen being held in the arms of the doctor, the red haired women who was laying in the bed slumped in relief and also surprise as the last bell tolled.

"Congratulations on twins, I am not sure how we missed this little girl here during the ultrasounds and other things seems like she was hiding behind her brother, either way you are now proud parents of a boy and girl" the doctor said giving the pink blanketed child over to the mother and picked up the blue blanketed baby and placed it in the fathers' arms.

James smiled looking down at his son before heading over and kissing his wives forehead staring at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. "Look Lily the first female born to the potter family in generations" he said before allowing his two best friends to look at them.

"Good job Prongs and Lils" Sirius said smiling at the two bundles next to Remus who chuckled and nodded his head, it seemed like the perfect family moment even as the thunder and rain picked up intensity. No one knew what laid in store for these two in the future if they did, well they would have changed their attitudes towards the twins.

* * *

**A/N: Read...** Okay well this is just the first chapter, I am not sure if that prophecy will stick or not, for now I shall gladly explain this story, it will center around twins, Harry Potter and his twin sister Serenade.

There will be Dumbledork bashing(This is automatically a givin), Potter bashing, slective weasel bashing, Hermione bashing possibly, Voldemort bashing? Dursley bashing? Feel free to give me ideas if you want of who to bash and who should be friends and allies.

Now as for a small poll who do you think Harry should end up with? I have the idea of Luna or Fleur but will not limit it to one of them. As for the twin well I know who she will end up with.

For now the first chapter shall be out sometime soon...I hope, I most likely will be planning a small cross over possibly with Hellraiser hint the quote which either way will most likely be the first quote of the chapter even if not using Hellraiser. Although it could be a different crossover mix perhaps with Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (inspiration givin to me after reading someone elses story who I am pissed they have not updated since 08), crossover may or may not happen, you are also welcome to give me movie/anime/books/cartoons/show/games crossover ideas.

Some will be mentioned in passing depending on what I use and what I say...

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**


	2. Information and Halloween Night

**A/N:: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything to do with Harry Potter, I am merely borrowing the characters for my own use and happiness -snickers- although I will be including some of my own OCs and will of course include a chapter with all their info whenever one pops up.**

_Thanks to those who reviewed I would also like to point out I will now have a Beta who gave me several ideas and helped me _Hornet394_ this one is for her._

There will be Dumblededoofluff bashing, Selective Weasley bashing, Potter bashing, Granger bashing most likely, well a bunch of random bashing.

_"I'll allow you to comfort eachother...since this is the end of your pathetic lives"_- Fugue (Eternal Sonata)

* * *

It has been a year, once again it was the day before Halloween, after the twins were born Lily and James avoided too many private nights with each other at least not with protection, least they end up with another child. It was odd how both twins were born only nine months after their brother I suppose we should explain how this came to be right?

See when Charles was born the family got to go home the next day, the beauty of potions and magic which cut down recovery time by quite a lot. Knowing that they would not have a private moment with a new baby in the house, the night they were sent home they made love, of course they forgot protection.

The power of assumption, which was what they did assuming that because she just gave birth that she could not get pregnant. It came quite a bit of shock when only two months later she found out she was pregnant again, with another boy no less.

Choosing not to abort the baby they figured they would just have to do, deciding on baby names it was a harsh nine month pregnancy especially with their newborn child. It was a relief when Lily finally went to give birth, while happy to have another son they were quite sad that there was not a girl.

The potter had a small curse placed on them at least they assumed it was a curse since no matter how many times they tried, no potter for a few centuries could manage either twins nor a girl, most potters were only able to have one child at most, just like all other purebloods could only have one child, Weasleys being the exception.

This is what set Lily apart from all the other spouses of the Potters, the fact she was having another child so when the time came for birthing Harry James Potter was born midnight on Halloween, his sister born only 30 seconds after Harry and was a total surprise to everyone.

Seeing how they had not expected the other child they had not thought of any other names, going through the list of names they finally settled on Serenade Potter a beautiful name for such a beautiful child.

They had not settled on a Godfather or a Godmother for her since Sirius was already Harrys and Remus was not allowed for being a werewolf.

Charles godfather was Dumbledore while the godmother had been Alice Longbottom, Harry did not have a godmother although they wanted to use Minerva but Dumbledore said it was not a good idea.

He never did state why it was not a good idea, like most people though they had listened to Albus without questioning what they were told.

The next day they had went home mostly doting on Serenade for her being the first girl but never did not include the other two children especially since Serenade refused to be separated from her brother. It was only after six months did they realize something was off about the twins, both had beautiful black hair but it was darker then James who was more of a black.

It was like a inky black that had no other colors in it, the second was while they both had Lilys beautiful green eyes they were not the same shade in fact it was creepy to look into those eyes for they were the same color as the killing curse.

The third was their skin was unnaturally pale not fair just pale, compared to Charles who had his mothers hair and fathers eyes.

The oddest thing was their personality though because they never fussed unless they were separated from each other, while Charles fussed for attention and everything else.

Those eyes also held intelligence and were so intense it was almost as if they could see inside your soul, it was no question on which of the children were the most popular especially since whenever Peter came around the twins ended up moving away from him and could always swear the twins were glaring at him.

Not that anyone ever did pay attention close enough to see the glare and when they did they always brushed it off as if it was their imagination since they were just babies.

It was no surprise that when Charles first birthday came around Albus came by and told the potters they had to go into hiding, a prophecy was made about one of their children. He would not indulge what the prophecy said only that they had to go into hiding, the next day they immediately went into hiding and choose their secret keeper as Peter at the insistence of Albus.

Once again they did not question anything just followed like good little lambs, so here we are once again back at the day before Halloween the story about how the twins came to be finished but the story of their lives were just beginning.

* * *

"James hurry up or we are going to be late for Sirius Halloween party, although I don't understand why he is having it the day before Halloween" Lily grumbled fixing her makeup in the mirror. Green transparent wings fluttered behind her as she placed her hair in a bun and charmed it to be blonde, her husband came in grumbling himself as he fixed his tights.

He had lost a bet against Lily and was now being forced to wear tights his hair charmed to be red and a fake sword on his hip. "This is the last time I am betting against you, I look ridiculous" he whined out pitifully eyeing his wife, who had let out a tinkering laugh.

"Oh come on I think you make a handsome Peter Pan" she stated finishing her look and turning around to face her husband who was still pouting. The party was a costume party and Lily was going as Tinkerbell as James was Peter Pan.

Hearing the floo activate they walked out and James forgot all about his costume and started busting out seeing his long friends Remus, Peter and Sirius. "Oh this is too funny" he stated once again busting up laughing as Remus grumbled and cross his arms over his chest.

"It is not funny" he growled out as Lily giggled behind her hand, hearing his statement though she sobered up long enough to get out "I think a sheep is perfect for you" before falling into fits of laughter.

Once both husband and wife wised up and stopped laughing they took a look at Sirius who was letting out barking laughs. He was dressed in a maroon bathrobe with a playboy bunny logo on the right and the name Hugh Hefner on the left in gold lettering.

It was no surprise that he choose to go as the creator of Playboy and Playwizard, Peter had not bothered to dress up since he had volunteered to watch the four children, after Lily was reassured by Peter that the children would be fine did they leave.

Peter who was waiting to be called by one of his masters walked up to the nursery and saw Lily and James three children and Alice and Franks child Neville Longbottom.

He was told by Dumbledore to make sure to tell Voldemort at midnight about the children being here and alone, he had no problem with betraying his bestfriends especially since he never did like Harry and Serenade who gave him the creeps.

He shuddered seeing the two twins glaring at him with those Avada Kedavra colored eyes, in the dark they seemed to be glowing but he passed this off as his imagination and instead walked up to the crib both twins were sitting in.

"Soon you stupid little brats will be dead" he told them with sadistic glee a twisted smile on his face at the thought of the two children being killed, leaving the nursery chuckling he went and sat in the living waiting for midnight to strike.

It was twenty minutes to midnight when he felt his dark mark burn, gripping it he appeared before his master in his black robes, bending down and kissing the hem of the black robe before backing up and straightening.

"Wormtail what news do you bring me" a harsh cold voice hissed out amongst the crowd, "my lord I bring you news of the location of the Potters who have left to a party but left me in charge of their three children including the Longbottom child as well" Peter told him trying to hide his glee at the thought of being rewarded by his two masters.

"Really?" that voice hissed out smirking at the thought of all prophecy children under one roof, "17 Godric Hollow mi lord" which caused the people around the throne room talk with glee. Voldemort who was also pleased did not reprimand his followers as he stood up "very well everyone spread out and attack all different areas, killing muggles and magical alike, Wormtail you are with me" he stated as all the followers popped out after a shout of 'yes master'.

Popping out of the throne room he appeared in Godric Hollow making his way through the town with Wormtail following after him like a lost little puppy. Neither spoke as they counted the numbers till he came across number 16 and 18, thinking of the address he watched as the number 17 house pop into view.

Tonight will be the end of all the children was what Voldemort thought, especially when Snape had came to him a year ago saying he overheard the prophecy which stated _"the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who thrice defied him..."_ he never did hear the rest of the prophecy having been discovered and so Voldemort assumed that was all there was to the prophecy.

He figured it was someone in the Order of the Phoenix and that only left two sets of family that had children, the Bones family was dismissed easily leaving only the Potters and Longbottoms.

Having told his followers the two families he planned on attacking, both had went into hiding, Voldemort never did know who told Dumbledore about his plans but he did not bother instead bid his time till he could find the two families.

Arriving inside the house he sneered at how ordinary it looked, as well as all the muggle appliances thinking how mudane it was. Saying a quick spell that froze all paintings he made his way up the stairs and into the room Peter pointed out to him.

His eyes took in the surrounding before landing on four children all standing up in the crib staring at him, a chubby brown haired child which he assumed was Longbottoms child, a auburn haired child who was a bit on the chubby side with hazel eyes which he knew to be the oldest Potter child.

Spinning around he spotted the last two who were in the same crib with each other, unlike the first two these children were slim even with baby fat, inky black hair and pale skin that seemed to nearly glow in the moonlight.

He looked into their eyes and nearly blinked when he saw them almost glowing and a glare plastered on him, those eyes fascinated him seeing how they were the same color as the killing curse. Feeling the need to have those children mostly the female he pointed his wand at Charles and Neville who clapped their hands in glee wondering what kind of magic this stranger would be performing.

Both Serenade and Harry glanced at each other both had a bad feeling about this stranger especially since he was pointing a wand at their best friend and older brother, nodding in unison they held onto each other which Voldemort saw and assumed they were holding onto each other to say goodbye.

Since he had no need for Harry he would be killing him and taking Serenade with him, he knew that the Potters had not had a female child in a long time and so knew she would be strong, perfect for him as a plaything. "Time for you two to die" he smirked with a twisted smile saying just two words, words he was a master at saying "Avada Kedavra" he whispered watching the curse fly towards Longbottom and the older Potter child.

* * *

******A/N:: **End of chapter two, please review and if not feel free to look at the **at the end of chapter one, several things have been solved including the name of Harrys twin, who her lover is going to be, and what powers both twins will have, and which Weasleys I will be bashing. Once again I thank Hornet for helping me with these decisions and when she gets a computer she will be betaing my chapters, for now I will leave them as they are and update them as they are. Later on I most likely will allow her to edit the chapters I already have up and repost them after she had finished with them.**


	3. The Choosing of the Prophecy Child

**A/N:: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything to do with Harry Potter, I am merely borrowing the characters for my own use and happiness -snickers- although I will be including some of my own OCs and will of course include a chapter with all their info whenever one pops up. Make sure to read the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

_Thanks to those who reviewed, it is surprising I did not think that this story would get that many views in just two days already up to 300._

There will be Dumblededoofluff bashing, Selective Weasley bashing, Potter bashing, Granger bashing most likely, well a bunch of random bashing.

* * *

_"Without realizing it, people tend to act in ways that suit their own best interests, and before they know it, they've turn all their efforts to seeing just how powerful or successful they can become" _-Jazz (Eternal Sonata)

* * *

"Time for you two to die" he smirked with a twisted smile saying just two words, words he was a master at saying "Avada Kedavra" he whispered watching the curse fly towards Longbottom and the older Potter child, the clock stoke midnight and those bells could be heard yet again.

What happened next surprised both Voldemort and Peter who happened to be in the room with his master wanting to watch the twins die. With a loud "NO" from both twins in unison the air filled with magic. Washing over everyone in the room suffocating to Voldemort and Peter while giving the feeling of love and safety to Neville and Charles.

It created what could only be described as a special shield that surrounded the two children that the spell was speeding towards, visible as just pure white the green spell collided with it. Both pieces of magic started to battle with each other, the green spell seemed to be trying to break through the white shield.

It came down to a battle of wills in which furniture was breaking and flying everywhere, the floor cracking as both spells continued to battle it out. Only when a piece of flying wood smacked Charles across the head and he started crying and screaming did the white spell finally win.

Bending just a bit it snapped back into a dome sending the green spell back at its caster who was rooted on the spot thanks to the twins magic. While they produced the shield their magic also crept along the floor managing to wrap around Voldemorts ankles without him knowing. It only tightened when the green spell started to head towards him making sure that he could not move, not even to bend forward or backwards and fall to the ground.

When the spell collided with its caster did a unearthly scream pierce the night, it was pain filled the white light shining so brightly that it illuminated the whole house. Those who heard the screams came out and watched as a house rippled into view, the flux of magic causing the fidlus to break and the wards to fall.

Everyone was treated to a spectacular sight, all windows filled with white light the power felt by everyone in the town. Those who knew about the Potters quickly rushed into the house and floo called Sirius where they knew the Potters were celebrating the party.

Only when the bells stopped tolling did the light fade and everything become silent and still, everyone who was still outside could not move. It did not occur to any of them to go check on the family that lived in the house, check to see if anyone survived, all of them were unable to comprehend what they just saw.

* * *

The Potters were enjoying the small get together, Lily was talking away with Alice while James was laughing with Frank, Sirius, and Remus. Albus was sitting down watching the proceeding but was every so often glancing at the clock, when it hit midnight he let out a smile, his eyes twinkling even more brightly.

"What you smiling at Albus?" Lily asked walking over with Alice following behind her, Albus turned those blue eyes towards both of his female pawns and chuckled. "Nothing Lily just smiling at the fact that it is Halloween which means free candy" he explained which had both Lily and Alice laughing knowing their leader had a sweet tooth.

Suddenly the floo flared and several people tumbled out, this caused everyone to stop talking and look at the people. All of them started talking at once, their voices frantic, others filled with hysteria. It was only when a loud canon bang filled the air did everyone shut up, all heads turned towards Albus who was standing up with a smoking wand in his hand.

"Okay one at a time" he stated and they all listened to reports of death eaters coming and causing panic to everyone, the last report though caused Lily, James, Sirius, Alice, Frank and Remus to stand in shock. "I have witnessed something going on at the Potter house, the wards all dropped and a scream filled the air as well as magic shining out the window" the last one to report stated.

This caused everyone to spring into action, Albus ordered several of the guests to follow those who reported attacks to their neighborhood and try to round up some of the death eaters. The whole Auror department happened to be at the Halloween party so every team went to the locations as well as the order members.

The remaining people which were only the Potters, Longbottoms, Sirius, Remus and Albus all headed to one location, when they tried to floo to the Potter house they realized they could not get through. It was as if the floo connection was inactive, instead they hurried and said a neighbors floo address and all rushed out of the house and to the Potter house.

* * *

Everything was quiet as they made their way through the front door, the first thing they did was look around for any enemies, spotting none they made their way up the stairs. Sirius in the lead with Albus following last, when anybody glanced at him he looked worried but when no one was paying attention his frown turned into a smile and inside he was shouting with joy and glee.

Upon reaching the nursery they quickly made their way in, taking in all the broken and smoking pieces of wood, Wormtail on the ground knocked out and the babies all sleeping well except the twins. They were staring at everyone although they looked worn out, it was as if they were alert for any danger, Alice and Frank went and grabbed Neville while Lily picked up Charles and James took Serenade and Sirius took Harry.

That left Albus watching by the door and Remus to look at Peter to make sure that he was okay, turning to face their leader Lily spoke up. "Albus what does this mean?" She asked looking at the black charred robes on the ground, Albus looking over all the children but only finding one with a weird shaped wound on his forehead knew what to say.

"It seems that the prophecy has finally come true" he stated sounding grave, he reached out and wiped the blood from Charles forehead. "It seems Charles defeated the Dark Lord possibly wanting to keep his family and friend safe" he finished and everyone nodded gravely before Sirius started to snarl.

"Wait how did he find this address only Peter could tell that traitor" he yelled grabbing his wand with his free hand and pointing it at a still out cold Wormtail. Albus knew he needed to do something fast or else lose one of his pawns who would be useful when Voldemort came back, "wait Sirius someone could have go ahold of one of the slips of papers with the address on it and gave it to their lord" he managed to get out causing Sirius to lower his wand.

"Well I suppose that is true since we did have several slips of papers with the address giving them to our friends" he mumbled and Albus let a sigh of relief before picking up Voldemorts robes and turning to leave.

"Wait Albus what should we do about Serenade and Harry?" James asked looking at the two sleeping children in his wife and best friends arms. Albus glanced at the twins silently with his wand tracing to see if they had any magic and how powerful it was, finding barely average cores he shook his head.

"Don't worry too much about them, right now Charles is the only one who needs all your love and attention the most, especially for when Voldemort comes back" he told them leaving the family and friends in companionable silence as he reached the street and disappeared with a crack.

* * *

**A/N:: So there you have it chapter three, sometimes I will post multiple chapters in one day, other times I will post only one a day/week/month. This is counting only when I feel like writing, there will be days when I don't want to write. Please review it would make me happy and make me want to update faster. I wanted to let you know in later chapters there will be singing by either twins or there will be a song to go with the mood.**

**If you are wondering about the quotes they go with pieces of the chapter, this quote goes with the end when Albus is proclaiming the prophecy child and telling the Potters not to bother with the twins instead focus more on Charles.**

_**Those who review will get either a sneak preview of the next chapter or they will get pieces that have not been reviled such as what type of creature Harry and Serenade is, who will be adopting them, what school they will be going to, what age they will be coming back in the world, ideas which will be implicated into the story at one point. If I will be turning anyone else into a creature, those who will defiantly be friends with the twins, stuff like that, granted the person will only get one piece of information not all of that. **_


	4. Years later and flashbacks

**A/N:: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything to do with Harry Potter, I am merely borrowing the characters for my own use and happiness -snickers- although I will be including some of my own OCs and will of course include a chapter with all their info whenever one pops up.**

**This is more of a filler chapter to show how bad it is living with the Potters, there will be mentions of abuse, please review. Thanks to BigBangForever who has helped me come up with more ideas, and helped me organize my ideas and thoughts so they don't jumble and mix up in the story.**

* * *

There will be Dumblededoofluff bashing, Selective Weasley bashing, Potter bashing, Granger bashing most likely, well a bunch of random bashing.

* * *

_"_ _Even broken or abused, I lived my life, to the fullest, until I was abandoned and forgotten about, I don't want any kindness or compassion anymore."_ -Shikabane Hime

* * *

Several years had passed since that fateful night, the Potters were held heros while Charles was spoiled with presents and anything his heart desired. When out in public the twins were included in family moments, when alone with their family they were ignored and neglected.

This wasn't the only thing that happened to them while living with their family, they were usually blamed for things Charles did, it sickened them that their mom and dad never believed them. Over the years they became studious and quiet rarely speaking to anyone but themselves, Harry even went as far as to ignore his Godfather who almost always spent time with Charles and not him.

"Harry wake up" a soft melodious voice could be heard, green eyes snapped open and glanced around before landing on his twin who was the one waking him up. He let out a sigh of relief glad it wasn't Lily or any of the other family members waking him up, stretching he sat up in the bed and turned his body to face his sister who was sitting on the bed next to him, staring up at him with innocent eyes and a bright smile.

"Happy birthday big brother" she chirped out cutely while holding out a small badly wrapped present topped with lots of bows. He took the present prying it gently from her hands and shook it gently trying to see if he could figure out what was in it.

"Stop that" he heard Sere giggle although looked a bit disgruntled by the fact her twin was shaking her carefully wrapped present. Immediately Harry stopped shaking the box and instead opened it to find a book covered in something white, glancing around in the box spotting a toppled over chocolate cupcake with white frosting and a candle.

He looked up seeing his twin looking quite sad, staring at the bed with her hands folded in her lap, picking at her hem nightgown. "I got the book when Uncle Moony took me to Diagon Alley and I manage to slip away from him in the book store" she said quietly.

Harry smiled and took the cupcake out of the box and focusing on the emotion of anger but only enough to be agitated not fully angry managed to make a spark on the top lighting the candle. After a round of Happy Birthday from Serenade who despite being young had a beautiful singing voice he blew the candle out. While it was both Serenades and Harrys birthday, it was Serenades year to wake up her brother and present a gift.

None of their family ever attempted to give a gift, it was usually the house elves who gave them a cake as they loved both Serenade and Harry. Once he blew out the candle he devoured the cake and got up, "let us get dressed" Serenade whispered sliding off the bed and onto the ground where she made her way out of his room and next door to her room. Harry watched her go smiling sadly, every year it was just them two on their birthday the family deeming it unimportant to have a birthday for a set of average children when the spare money (not that they needed it) can go towards their more powerful and special child.

Harry quickly threw on a pair of pants and a worn out shirt, one that Serenade bought him two years ago, since last year was his turn to gift her something. Speaking of gifts he quickly rushed back to the box and lifted the book wiping off the frosting finding _'Hogwarts, A History'_ one of his favorite books to read in the family library.

Sitting down at the small desk he quickly started reading the book till he heard his door opened, "about ti..." he looked up expecting his sister instead he saw Charles at the door way. He was taller than both set of twins and while not fat he was chubby from getting to eat whatever he wanted, he looked quite different from the twins.

When lined up next to any of the other family members, the twins stood out while Lily had fair skin; and Charles and James had tan; the twins had pale skin like a porcelain doll. Lily had fire red hair, Charles auburn, James black with hints of brown, the twins had pitch black hair that could not really be compared to any other black, all they could tell you was it had no hints of other color.

Charles took after his father in the hair department, it stuck up everywhere and was wild refusing to be tamed, Harry was like that before he grew it till it fell to his chin, Serenade had waist length that was almost always up in a French braid with ribbon threaded through it. Charles also needed glasses, while the twins took after their mother in the eyesight department.

Harry snapped out of his musing when he felt something hit the back of his head, rubbing his head he looked down seeing a already opened and near empty box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, picking it up he peeked in seeing only the nasty ones no one wanted to eat left.

"Happy Birthday Freak" he heard his brother sneer before muttering about going to mess with Serenade, this had Harry panicked as he quickly hid his new book behind a picture on the wall and walked out to his sisters room. He was angry Charles was trying to get her in trouble like always luckily Harry was always there to take the brunt of everything.

There were times when he could not protect her, lost in thought he remembered one of those times he had been unable to protect his sister.

* * *

~~::==FLASH BACK==::~~

_It was when both of them were four and Sirius finally remembered about Harry and that he was his godfather, deciding to take him out shopping. He of course ignored Harrys plea to take Serenade since he was not her godfather he felt no need to have her tagging along, Serenade for her part had watched as her brother was taken._

_Hours later Harry was dropped off carrying a few new books he bought from his allowance and saying goodbye to his godfather who went to drop off the presents he bought Charles. Rushing up to his sisters room he looked around finding it empty, he then tried his room, then the library and finally the garden. He finally found her sitting at the edge of the forest hissing to a king milk snake, tear tracks on her face and a few bruises littering her shoulders, legs and arms._

_Dropping the books Harry had rushed to his sisters side and questioned what had happened, apparently Charles had knocked over a family heirloom and broke it, he then yelled for mother and father who rushed in staring at the broken vase. _

_Charles claimed that Serenade broke it even though she was not in the room at the time, in fact she was in the presence of her parents at that time. Not even caring that she could not be two places at once, James called for Serenade who came over apprehensively knowing nothing good could come out of this. _

_She was right the minute she walked in she was knocked to the ground by a slap from Lily who was pissed such a vase was broken. James followed up with a few stinging hexes aiming for her legs and using his auror training to hit in the same spot over and over, twenty times on each leg._

_When he stopped aiming for her legs he then aimed for her arms and repeated the process, yelling at her at how useless she was and why couldn't she be like Charles. That is what hit her the most, physical pain she could take but emotional she was still sensitive to especially being only the age of four._

_Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she stood up, she never once opened her mouth to apologize instead she pointed out that a simple 'reparo' would fix the vase in two second being smart for her age. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say for when she was walking out of the room Lily grabbed her by her shoulders and dug her nails into the skin spitting out that if she hadn't been near it they would not need to repair it._

_Letting her go after a full five minutes of just digging into her, they watched as the bruises appeared but the nail marks disappeared, she quickly left the room before they could fault her on that. Both Harry and her were odd, not knowing that they were, it was known to them that they both were not fully human, the extent to what they were unknown to them. All Harry could do was hold his sister as she cried wondering why their family hated them especially her and why no one believed them when they told someone._

* * *

Snapping out of the flashback he reached his sisters room, after that day Harry never bothered to go anywhere with Sirius, Serenade for her part never forgive him and possibly never will. No one knew this but Harry also blamed himself for what had happened to her, even if she claimed it was not his fault and that he should just have enjoyed the day out.

He jiggled the handle only to find the door shut and locked, this caused him to become even more worried and closing his eyes he focused on the pure energy him and his sister realized they can control and caused the door handle to break off.

He quickly pulled open the door only to find his sister reading a book on her bed, she was dressed in a black ruffled skirt down to her knees, a black shirt that had white lace around the collar, bottom of the shirt, and the end of the sleeves also with white buttons on it. She had her waist length black hair in two pigtails, black knee high socks with white lace at the ends and black ballet slippers clad onto her feet.

"Any reason you broke through the door?" she asked him only for him to smile a lopsided smile and sit beside his sister playing with the end of her hair. "Sorry it is just Charles visited my room and said he was going to your room" he muttered glad she was okay, she let out a gentle smile at his concern "I know I heard him coming and quickly locked my door" she finished before going back to her book.

Both fell into comfortable silence while a house elf had popped into the room quickly fixing the door before the rest of the household could realize that it was broken.

Even broken and abused both seven year olds lived their lives the best they could. They no longer wanted kindness and compassion from the Potters or anyone that had forgotten or abandoned them; not anymore.


	5. Birthdays and Parties

**A/N:: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything to do with Harry Potter, I am merely borrowing the characters for my own use and happiness -snickers- although I will be including some of my own OCs and will of course include a chapter with all their info whenever one pops up.**

* * *

_Thanks to those who reviewed and supported me, of course my usual shout outs go to BigBang and Hornet ._

* * *

There will be Dumblededoofluff bashing, Selective Weasley bashing, Potter bashing, Granger bashing most likely, well a bunch of random bashing.

* * *

_"_ _You know You Got Everybody Fooled, Look Here They Come Now, Bow Down And Stare In Wonder, Oh How We Love You, No Flaws When Your Pretending"_ -Amy Lee (Evanescense)

* * *

It was hours later when both twins were called down by their mother, glancing at each other both made a face silently speaking to each other through their eyes. Speaking like only twins could speak to each other, finally the silent conversation was over and both stood up. Serenade patted down her outfit to remove the wrinkles and quickly fixed her hair before placing white ribbons on each pigtail, making sure to tie the bows and let the rest of the ribbon flow down loosely.

She then went over to her brother after going into her ribbon box and pulling out a green ribbon and tying her brothers hair back so it was out of his face. She also fixed his clothes and gave off a sweet smile "you look dashing" she stated with a small giggle and then chuckled softly when he told her she looked beautiful.

Gently grasping her brothers hand they made their way out of her room and down the hall, they were on the third floor and so went down two flights of steps before reaching the bottom where their mother was waiting. The pretty red headed women was standing there, her features marred by the scowl she wore and her beautiful emerald eyes wore the expression of hate within their depths. "About time you stupid little freaks" she muttered "the party will start soon" she finished before walking away after slapping both of them upside the head and told them they were to behave.

Both didn't even bother to flinch at the slaps by now used to the pain instead they both turned to look at each other with one eyebrow identically raised. It seemed they were yet again having a conversation as they moved from the stairs and outside to part of the garden that had a pond with a bench. A few minutes went by before suddenly crystal bell like laughter filled the air "I didn't think you can tell such a odd joke Harry" Serenade stated looking up at the afternoon sky.

That is what Sirius and Remus stumbled onto when they stopped by early for the party, both wanted to see the twins, although Sirius was interested in seeing Harry only to wish him a happy birthday before going to find Charles.

"Hey Moony" Sirius started having stopped a few feet away from the twins and watching them remain silent but stare at each other sometimes one would burst out with giggles or chuckles. "Yes Padfoot?" Remus asked after raising an eyebrow at the two children, now Remus never had a problem with the twins, even if they were different, after all he was a werewolf.

"Is it me or are they speaking to each other without words?" he asked his stormy blue-gray eyes taking in the site of his godson and his twin sister who did not even have godparents. "No it is not just you, must be a twin thing, come lets go over" he stated dragging a quite entranced Sirius after him.

The twins feeling the approach both turned in unison to stare at the two on coming people causing Sirius to stop only at the creepy type of move, after all they had turned at the exact same time not even a second off. Reaching them Sirius quickly gathered up Harry into a hug "happy birthday pup" he shouted like an excited two year old kid.

Harry quelled a growl at his godfather hugging him and looked at his sister who had Remus hugging her whispering a happy birthday while secretly handing her a small wrapped thin box. Finally Sirius let go of him and he breathed a sigh of relief before hugging Remus who handed him another wrapped box while Sirius just stayed there not even glancing at Serenade.

This suited Serenade fine since she loathed Sirius Black, the only reason she even spends time in his company was for Harry. Both twins were left alone after that although Remus looked like he wanted to stay and chat a little but Sirius dragged him off saying something about Charles.

* * *

It was later that night when the family was introduced to the guest who were attending the party, it seemed they forgot that it was Serenades and Harrys birthday since they did not be introduced with the family, most forget they even had other children.

The twins were up on a balcony that overlooked the ballroom, Serenade had her arms perched on the railing, one small hand gripped Harrys who was beside her, both AK eyes watched through narrowed eyelids when the family walked in announced.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be" Serenade sung under her breath only allowing Harry to hear. Harry glanced over at his twin knowing she was singing about what they were witnessing.

"Have you no shame, don't you see me? You know you got everybody fooled, look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you, no flaws when your pretending" Harry countered back, watching as Lily made her way from group to group each one bowing and staring at her when she came to their group.

Everybody loved Lily, the women wanted her beauty, the men jealous of the fine catch that James managed to snag. He could just make out the words of the women saying how much they loved her grace and beauty, Harry couldn't help but snort as he heard the comment about how doting and loving she was to Charles, such pretending in the family.

"It never was and never will be, you don't know how you betrayed me, and somehow you got everybody fooled" Serenade finished watching as the Potters went on pretending they did not have any problems, fooling everybody with their lies and yet no one seemed to realize that something was wrong with the picture.

Everybody too enthralled by the family of the boy-who-lived, obviously with such a child they could do no wrong in the public. Hell both twins bet that if James went up and murdered the minister that they would just turn the other way and make up an excuse for the family to justify the killing.


	6. Running Away

**A/N:: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything to do with Harry Potter, I am merely borrowing the characters for my own use and happiness -snickers- although I will be including some of my own OCs and will of course include a chapter with all their info whenever one pops up.**

* * *

_Thanks to those who reviewed and supported me, of course my usual shout outs go to BigBang and Hornet ._

* * *

There will be Dumblededoofluff bashing, Selective Weasley bashing, Potter bashing, Granger bashing most likely, well a bunch of random bashing.

* * *

_"_ _Forced to think hell is a place at home, nothin' else to do but get her clothes and packed, says shes about to run away and never come back"_ -Ludacris

* * *

The night wore on and the party had finally died and the people having gone back home, praising the high sky of the best ball they had ever attended. Most were drunk and many were being loud and obnoxious and yet throughout the party none had ever seen the two kids in the background.

Well the twins assumed none had, since they were left alone and never approached, both did not realize that they had a couple set of eyes watching them throughout the night. Both had chosen to sleep in Serenades room and as they laid in bed that night, they whispered to each other plans and ideas.

"I say we run away, remember our Aunt and Uncle we met a few times, if I remember they could take us in, I highly doubt the family would come asking for us back" Harry whispered to Serenade, petting her head as she laid tucked under his chin, his other arm holding her around the waist.

Serenade for her part just laid there humming softly and listening to her brothers heartbeat, it was only natural that they were this close since they had no one but themselves. "That sounds perfect" she muttered to him before sitting up and staring at him smiling softly.

"Let us leave right now then" she said suddenly surging from her bed and pulling out a bottomless bag, it was a gift from Remus both her and Harry had one. Hers was black with a werewolf howling at the moon while her brothers had a griffin flying against a night sky background, she started packing everything that was dear to her including her clothes.

She watched her brother leave the room to go pack his own as she made her way to the vanity and took hold of her jewelry boxes and stuffed them on top of the clothing, feeling she was ready she went and sat on the bed and waited.

Ten minutes later her brother was back carrying his bag as they made their way over to her window, three stories up was not too bad of a jump but they were going to climb down the thick vines that crawled up the house.

She took ahold of one and quickly scaled down, Harry was watching as she made her way down and when she was safely at the bottom, he swung his leg out and worked his way down to the ground falling onto Serenade by accident.

Both quickly by passed the wards and once they were out of the wards, softly called for Twinkles who came with a pop, the houseelfs tennis ball eyes darting around frantically. "Harry and Seres not be out late" she reprimanded them softly, Harry made a waving motion to Serenade since the houseelves loved her the best.

* * *

"Please Twinkles we need to leave, you know what it is like there, we are not going to live out on the streets, we were hoping you would take us to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. You know the muggles you met that are Lilies relatives" Serenade said with a soft begging undertone, one that had Twinkles sighing softly and grabbing both wrists and leaving with a small pop.

They appeared in front of a house that looked like all the other houses on the block, the only difference to each house was the looks of the lawns. Some had trees, some bushes, some with flowers and others with paths.

This lawn was perfect like all the others, but held a few bushes here and there, flowers and roses all of a variety, it was late but they hoped their family did not mind. Looking at Twinkles both bent down and hugged her, all houseelves were under the Potters and since the twins were Potters but not Potters they had no houseelves to help them when they were young unlike Charles.

Twinkles was a houseelf that had just given birth and so took to mothering them, when the Potters were not looking, when they got older it was always Twinkles, her bond mate and her children who played with them and loved them.

Her bond mate and children had been killed when they were discovered to have been playing with the twins and Twinkles herself escaped because she was not with them at the time, having been fixing Lily some tea.

She cried and cried but never blamed the twins instead made more of a effort to mother them, to love them, hoping to fill that void in her heart and it worked. The twins had managed to trick Charles into giving Twinkle some clothes freeing her, so as to save her life but instead she went ahead and bonded to just the two children.

* * *

"We will call you to live with us once we find a place just in case they don't take us in okay?" Serenade asked after both released her. She nodded her head and quickly left with a pop after telling them to stay safe, taking a deep breath she turned and faced the innocent looking house.

Trembling with fear she reached out and grasped her brothers hand before walking up the walkway and straight to the door, still trembling she knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered she looked over and pushed a innocent looking button, a ringing sound could be heard throughout the house.

This caused the twins to wince knowing that the family would be up now, they heard pounding steps and the door thrown open by a man with a beefy neck, watery blue eyes, and many fat rolls. "WH..." he started to yell before catching sight of two familiar children.

Looking behind him to a horse-faced women standing there in a dressing gown he stalled "hey pet didn't you say that your sister had a set of twins?" he asked her to which she nodded her head quickly walking to the door and peering through the gab of her husband's arm.

"Serenade? Harry?" she asked quite shocked to see the children, quickly ushering them in she glanced outside to see if perhaps her sister was here also but spotted no one causing her to purse her lips when she finally caught site of the bags each kid held.


End file.
